


Love Bites

by xnatxstevex



Series: Marvel: Life In The Dreamhouse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Costumes, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Party, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, vampire teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex
Summary: Its Halloween in New York and Tony of course has to host a huge party on the roof. Guests include our favourite couple, Natasha, who decides to dress a little sluttier than usual, Steve, who cluelessly walks directly into her trap, and some fun times in the bedroom with Vampire teeth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel: Life In The Dreamhouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for being inactive, current events are sort of wild.  
> While I won't be speaking about them at length or anything, I'd like to push you all to sign as many petitions as you can and donate what you're able, because now is the time, and we need you out there. You don't have to protest, but you can use your platforms to spread a positive message.  
> Alright, that's all from me, on with the story!

"What do you think, vampire or zombie?"

Steve turned to see his girlfriend holding up two costumes. He stood up straighter, examining both thoroughly. "The vampire one is cute."

She put the zombie one down with a smile. "I thought so. That means I can wear the teeth too."

"I'll be a vampire too," he told her, grabbing his own costume off the rack. "You know, too match. Like a couple."

"I like how you think, Rogers," she laughed. They payed for their things and left, making their way back to the tower.

"What've you got?" Clint asked them immediately as they showed up.

Nat smiled. "Halloween costumes for tonight."

Clint nodded. "I've already got mine. You think I could be prince charming?"

She scoffed. "No way. Don't tell me Laura's coming as Cinderella?"

He gasped in genuine shock. "How did you know?"

"So the famous couple is prepared for the Stark extravaganza of a lifetime?" The billionaire said as he approached them.

"This is hardly the first party you've hosted, Tony," Bruce shouted from across the room, getting some grumbles of agreement from Bucky and Sam.

"Well what are you two going as?" Nat asked the boys who had been quiet for the most part.

"Wrestlers," Sam informed her. "We were supposed to be the three musketeers but a certain someone bailed on us for his girlfriend..."

"That's a shame," Nat fake pouted. "Wish I knew who it was."

Steve looked down.

"We're having a little pre party at Bucky's floor, you two in?" Sam asked the couple.

Nat shook her head. "Nah, as much as I love being the only supplier of estrogen around here, I'm getting ready with Maria and the girls."

"Don't tell me Danvers is gonna be there," Tony asked. Nat nodded. "Damn girl... always winning all the drinking competitions."

Nat chuckled, checking her phone. "The party's in three hours. How about you go with the boys and I'll head over to Maria's floor?" She told Steve. He nodded. "See you fools at the party!"

Nat left the room, and Steve was alone with the men of the Avengers.

"Now, what lame costume has Natasha set you up with?" Tony asked him, snatching the bag from him. He poured out the contents and Bruce, Sam and Bucky gathered around to see.

"Everything has to go," Bucky announced, throwing the costume to the side. "But you can keep the teeth."

"Duh," Sam agreed.

"I've already got a new one on the way," Tony announced, pressing some buttons on his phone. "It'll be here in about half an hour."

"Whoa what?" Steve asked, looking around in shock. "What's wrong with my costume?"

"You're supposed to look sexy on Halloween, Steve," Bucky told him. "Even I know that."

Tony nodded in agreement. "I'll bet Nat's trashing her costume right now in exchange for a sexier one, too."

Tony had guessed right. Not even five seconds after Nat had left the room had she thrown the costume in the garbage. When she reached her apartment, she snuck into her closet and pulled out her actual costume, which was still on the vampire theme, and made her way to Maria's.

"Look at you!" Maria greeted her with a hug. "Sexy vampire, huh? Steve will practically be jumping out of his pants."

Natasha looked around the room with a smile, seeing Wanda, Carol, Pepper, Jane and Darcy.

"So I guess the event is Making Our Superhero Boyfriends Horny?" Darcy asked, making a few of them chuckle.

"Tony and I are going as royalty," Pepper informed them. "But don't think Cinderella doesn't have a slutty side."

"Thor's gonna be a doctor," Jane said. "And me?"

"The all too revealing nurse?" Nat questioned, getting a nod from her friend. "I'm thinking... fishnet leggings, my black stilettos, makeup to make my skin slightly more pale, some chains, tight black dress, cape, ... ooh! And the game changer: a garter belt."

Darcy looked at her in shock. "Steve likes that?"

Nat nodded, making the other girls laugh.

"Captain Virginity doesn't seem like the type!" Pepper said, taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "I thought he'd be strictly vanilla."

Nat shrugged. "We have our fun in the bedroom. Best I've ever had."

"Thor's gonna need some work," Jane added, swirling her fruitopia and vodka shot together. "He's never said anything about the other stuff. I don't want to push it on him, you know?"

"Oh to be young and in love," Darcy giggled.

"So you and Bruce never try anything?" Carol asked, making Darcy blush.

"Bruce and I aren't dating..." she mumbled into her glass. The girls burst out laughing.

"You're kidding?" Maria said. "Coulda sworn you two were having sex in the lounge the other day?"

Darcy turned beet red. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"How about Sam, Maria?" Pepper asked, leaning on her arms.

Maria shrugged, smirking while she sipped from her straw. "He's all over it."

Nat was thoroughly surprised. "Sam? Sam Wilson?"

Maria nodded. "Anything I want, he's into it. Completely strapped him down once, he was in full support."

Nat scoffed. "Steve's not that wild."

"So you're a bottom?" Darcy asked Nat, earning herself a shove.

"Natasha Romanoff? A bottom?" Carol asked, laughing as she spoke. "You've got to be kidding me."

The girls laughed at Natasha's expense. They continued talking until it had felt like hours had gone by, which they had. "Shit, guys, we only have like forty minutes."

The girls got up in a hurry, rushing around to get into their halloween ensembles.

"Looking good, Nat," Pepper squealed as Natasha revealed herself, the other girls clapping in agreement.

"You think Steve will like it?" She asked them. Darcy nodded fully.

"Of course!" Wanda replied. "Now go out there and show him what it's all about."

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked Tony who was making sure the new suit fit him.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Girls dig this!"

He was clad in a full black suit, which fitted Steve well and tightly at every joint. They'd had fun dying his slightly long hair black, and slicking it in a fashion that looked fitting. Last but not least, they provided him with a cape, which would match the ensemble. And of course the teeth.

"Natasha'll be ripping this off of you the second she sees you."

Steve nodded.

"Alright!" Bucky exclaimed, patting him on the back. "Let's head out!"

The boys made their way to the elevators, and were shocked to find a party in full swing; The Monster Mash was blasting through the speakers, several jugs of steaming punch were being served, and everybody was decked out in their revealing Halloween gear. So Tony was right.

"Go find your girl," Sam said shoving him into the crowd.

Steve wandered blindly for a minute, and fount himself with a glass of punch and another annoying vampire clinging to his arm.

"You look handsome," she giggled into his ear. Steve took no notice, scanning the crowd with his eyes until he saw a flash of red. Making his way towards it, the girl didn't let go, only followed him.

It felt like the red sea parted as Steve finally had a good view of his girlfriend.

She wore a dress resemblant of one Wednesday from the Addams family might wear to a party like this, which ended just low enough to conceal her underwear. He could easily view her fishnet stockings and black stilettos, which perfectly showed off her long toned legs. His mouth watered at the sight of her garter belt, which Steve could easily see himself ripping off of her with his teeth win the next ten minutes.

She had a black crown which matched her cape, and when she saw him her plump red lipped mouth flashed him a smile, and he could see her vampire teeth in full view.

Steve immediately ripped the other vampire off of him, who's looked paled in comparison to his girl's, handing her his half drinker punch as he walked towards Natasha.

"Babe..." He sighed, placing his hands on her waist. "You look amazing."

She smiled, looking him up and down. "I could say the same about you, Dracula. Damn, I need to thank Tony sometime."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her towards a more secluded area. He leaned towards her ear. "You wanna get out of here? You're outfit is awfully distracting."

"I dunno," she giggled. "I'm kind of enjoying it here." She palmed his growing erection through his trousers, making him groan. He leaned in further, using his teeth to make a mark just behind her ear, her sensitive spot.

He felt her breathing stop momentarily, and smirked at his good work.

She pulled his lips down to hers with his tie. "I don't think we'll last to get out of here."

He smiled against her lips, tasting her before going back in for more. "I don't care, I need you now."

"Steve," she called, pulling him away from her when he tried to kiss down her cleavage. "Tony said we had to stay for at least ten minutes."

"Fuck Tony," Steve told her, attempting to go in for more. "Shit, Nat, you even more the garter belt."

"Just how you like it."

He reached a hand under her dress, which she didn't stop, and could feel her damp panties underneath. "You're already so wet for me, love. What if I made you come right here in the middle of the public?" He entered a finger inside her, making her moan.

Nat kissed him again, moving her tongue at the rhythm his finger was moving inside her. "Wait, fuck, Steve." She moved away from him, causing him to whine unhappily. "Ten minutes."

"And here we have our star couple playing tonsil hockey," Tony announced, walking past them with a bunch of the Avengers they knew and loved.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist," Darcy told Pepper.

"Must you two always have sex where everyone is around to watch?" Sam asked them, making Steve turn a violent shade of red.

"We were actually just about to head out!" Natasha told them.

Tony sighed. "You two would never pass the opportunity to fuck each other senseless. IMAGINE their honeymoon. God, it's a wonder Nat can still walk. Get out of here."

Nat smiled, dragging Steve towards the main exit.

"Fuck, Nat," he whined, pushing her against the wall. "I really don't think I'll be able to resist you all the way to our floor."

"Well you're gonna have to," she told him, pulling him by the tie into the elevator.

Once they finally arrived to Steve's floor, they were on the verge of public indecency.

"Get this fucking jacket off," she grumbled, doing just that as Steve worked the zipper of her dress.

Once they were both released he hauled her up by her ass and set her on the counter, kissing her senseless as he gave it a squeeze. "Fuck, you didn't even wear a bra..."

"Just for you," she sighed, kissing him again.

He smiled, leaving a bite on her jawline with his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I want you... shit... to fuck me until I can't walk."

"Coming right up," he answered, dropping to his knees and ripping her stockings and belt off with his teeth. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you."

She chuckled, which soon turned to a deep moan as Steve ripped through her panties as well and his mouth met her entrance. He licked a straight stripe up her wet pussy, stopping at her clit and flicking it with his tongue the way she loved.

"Fuck you, Steve, enough foreplay," she dragged him back up to her level, kissing him again as she hopped off the counter and stripped him of his suspend and shirt. Her hands freely roamed his chest, feeling ever crease and plane of hard muscle. She backed him up to the bed, pushing him onto the soft surface as he made way with his pants. The second they were off, his erection was nearly poking through his boxers, and she stroked him through the material before pulling in clean off.

In a swift movement, Steve had flipped them over, and was busy aligning himself with her entrance. He slowly penetrated her, hearing her whine.

"Do it hard," she told him through pants. He looked at her for confirmation, receiving a nod. At once, he used all his strength to thrust into her, hearing her react with a yell. "Fuck, just like that." Her hands met his back, and she raked her sharp nails up and down the surface. Steve groaned in slight pain, his arousal only increasing from it.

He pulled out until only the head remained buried within her, then pounded back into her again, receiving a similar reaction. He paused for a second, feeling her walls tighten around him. "Shit, Nat you're so tight."

She only panted in response as he did the same movement, pushing into her and pulling out. "Faster." He picked up speed, watching her breasts shake with each thrust. Her hands moved as well, still dragging up and down her back so hard he thought she might have drawn blood. He grabbed hold of her hips in his hands, holding her steady, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises later on. 

"Harder," she ordered in a yell, and he obliged, hitting so deep within her he swore he ruptured her cervix. She yelled out, digging her nails deeper into his back. In and out he went until he felt her walls tighten one last time around him, and her muscles spasmed as she coated his hard length with her juices. She sighed as he met his release seconds after her, filling her up entirely with his seed. He collapsed in top of her, careful not to crush her with his immense weight, still buried deep inside her.

"How are your legs?" He asked her with a hint of laughter in his airy words.

"Gone," she replied with a pant. He rolled off of her and pulled out, getting some supplies to clean them off.

"I think you shredded my back," he informed her, gesturing to the deep red marks down it. She chuckled slightly.

"I never even got to show you what I can do with these vampire teeth," she told him as he used a cloth to clean the slick on her thighs. He perked up at the mention of that.

"I- uh, what?" He asked. She smirked.

"Well, it involves tying you down so I can have my ways with you," she told him, running her finders down his arm seductively. "And some of the supplies I have in that drawer over there."

Steve's mouth drooled at the thought of her in control, telling him exactly what to do. "We're not done here, Miss. Romanoff."

She smiled at him, reaching for her rope. "Lie face down soldier."

The next day at breakfast, Steve and Natasha were the last to arrive, hair messy and clothes disheveled from going at it several more rounds in the morning.

"Steve, you've got some nasty bites along your neck," Tony noted with a smile. Sam and Bucky snickered.

"Oh my god, look at his back!" Darcy yelled out in shock.

Steve whipped around, red as a tomato. "Shut up."

"Well at least we know who knows how to have a good time," Pepper laughed.

"They're just bug bites," Steve lied horribly.

Tony laughed. "Oh yeah? Well there's the bug." He pointed at Natasha, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Watch it Tony, or else you could end up like him," Nat said, pulling Steve's shirt up to reveal the red marks.

"I'd have no problem with it," Bucky snickered, earning a slap from Wanda.

Needless to say, that was the first, and certainly not the last, time Steve and Natasha brought vampire teeth into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that check out some of my other works, such as those in my Multiverse Theory series. Thanks! xoxo, xnatxstevex


End file.
